Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating inter-cell information for removing inter-cell interference, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating inter-cell information for removing inter-cell interference in a massive MIMO system.
Related Art
Recently, commercialization of the long term evolution (LTE) system, which is the next generation of wireless communication systems, has been supported earnestly. After the necessities were recognized that mass data service is to be supported in high-quality in response to users' request as well as voice service while ensuring users' mobility, the trend is that such an LTE system has been more rapidly expanded. The LTE system provides low transmission delay, high transmission rate, high system capacity and coverage improvement.
Owing to the advent of such a high-quality service, needs for wireless communication service have been abruptly increased. In order to actively cope with such a situation, more than anything else, the capacity of the communication system should be increased. The way for increasing the communication capacity in the wireless communication environment may include a method for newly finding available frequency band and a method for increasing efficiency for the limited resource.
As a method for increasing efficiency of the limited resource, a technique for increasing a transmission capacity, so-called the multiple antenna transmission and reception technique has been vigorously developed with a great attention, which takes a diversity gain by additionally securing the spatial area for the resource utilization by mounting multiple antennas on a transceiver or increases a transmission capacity by transmitting data in parallel through each antenna.
In the multiple antenna system, the beamforming and the precoding may be used for increasing the Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR). In the closed-loop system that may use feedback information in a transmission end, the beamforming and the precoding are used for maximizing the SNR through the corresponding feedback information.